Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a power supply and a power control method thereof, more particularly to a display apparatus selectively operating according to an input voltage level of the display apparatus, a power supply and a power control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), is provided with a power supply for supplying power needed for operations thereof. The display apparatus enter a standby mode in which the power supply is suspended to some components, in order to reduce power consumption, when the display apparatus does not operate for a certain period of time or receives a power off command via a remote control.
When an external input via a user manipulation using a remote control is detected in the standby mode, the display apparatus switches to a normal mode and is supplied with operation voltage for displaying an image in a configuration, for example, a TV image mode.
However, the display apparatus may need to be controlled to stay in the standby mode depending on a usage environment for the display apparatus even though the display apparatus receives an external input. Accordingly, the display apparatus needs a function for selectively supplying operation voltage when an external input is detected in the standby mode.